


It Will Come Back

by sparkofstark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Norse Religion & Lore, Angst, Drabble, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jötnar | Jotuns | Frost Giants (Norse Religion & Lore), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Marvel Norse Lore, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkofstark/pseuds/sparkofstark
Summary: Loki murdered her entire family, and Y/N made sure he'd never be able to set foot on the earth again.It's 2012, Loki has returned, Y/N just wants answers.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	It Will Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is another outtake from my one shot series i felt like posting separately. Enjoy!

“One day, karma will come for you, Loki. And I’ll be right here, watching you burn.” Y/N’s voice was laced with venom.

The smile on Loki’s face could only be described as wicked. “You know better, dear. I’ll always come back.”

“You won’t. I made sure of it.” Y/N spat, eyes feverously burning. She wanted him gone. Forever.   
  


“I adore your fiery passion, puppet. You won’t be able to stop me. I’ll come back, and you wouldn’t know what was coming until it’s too late.”

“You’re pure evil.”

“That I am, dear. I’m the God of Mischief after all.”

Loki had been gone for 5 years. After killing her entire family in cold blood, Y/N was out for revenge. She had gotten rid of him, finally. He’d pestered her for months after the murders. She was set on figuring out why he’d done it, but not once did he slip.

_“You’re a pawn in my game, Y/N. One day you’ll be able to see the entire board, and you’ll be thankful.”_   
  
It was the only thing he’d let slip about his motive.

_“I’ll never be thankful for you. That’s a kindness I can’t afford.”_

_“Just you wait and see.”_

________________

Y/N shivered at the thought of the God. It might have been 5 years ago, but she could still recite every single word he’d spoken to her.

She researched for weeks. Norse mythology, science and even some ancient magical practices. She’d managed to contact Odin of all people. Had Loki taken back to Asgard and have him locked up for eternity, or at least for as long as she was alive. She’d never have to see his face again, other than her nightmares.

________________

_“When I return, you’ll be screaming and begging me for mercy, you ungrateful wench.” Loki’s words were soft, yet vile, long black hair brushing her neck as he whispered in her ear._

_The Asgardian guards were there to escort him back to Asgard and to the dungeons. Y/N was glad to see him go._

_“You wish. You’ll never see me again. I have nothing to be grateful for. Bye, Loki. May you rest in Niflheim. It’s what you deserve.”_

_“I’ll tell Hela you greeted her, love. I’ll look forward to seeing your cold, dead body join me in reign of the underworld.”_

________________

Loki was gone. S.H.I.E.L.D. had tracked Y/N down after the whole ordeal, their radars spiking when the guards came to fetch their bastard Prince.

Y/N had gone with them willingly. The murder of her family would make her, the only one to come out of it alive, one of the main suspects. Better to get her story straight with authorities before they locked her up for Loki’s doings.

She’d spoken with Phil Coulson directly. Explaining her situation was difficult, but not as much as she’d expected. They believed her when she talked of Asgard. Apparently Thor had been down to visit Earth before.

Coulson took her aside then and there. They had looked into her records. Y/N wasn’t her parents’ child. She’d been found as a mere baby in the forest, with a burning fever and glistening skin.

To say the news broke something inside her would be an understatement. Her world had already been holding on by a thin thread, but now it was crumbling down in its entirety. Her sense of identity was being tested, and she was losing.

“Well, who are my parents, then? Surely they must’ve just dropped me off there or something?” Y/N was desperate for answers.

“Will you let us run a DNA test?” Coulson had asked, but she knew they’d likely already done so without her permission. She agreed. What else did she have to lose?

It was then they found out that not only was she not her parents’ child, she wasn’t of this earth at all. What game was Loki playing? Why did he need her family dead?

S.H.I.E.L.D. recruited her not long after that

________________

2012 was when she got her answer. 5 years after Loki had disappeared, he’d returned, an army of Chitauri soldiers with him.   
  
She tried to hide. She was sure that if she just kept far away, he wouldn’t be able to find her. Her job at S.H.I.E.L.D. put her in a predicament. She wanted to help people. She wanted to stop Loki once more. But he couldn’t find her.

She felt it the second he stepped foot on the hellicarrier. He was here, and he knew she was too. She didn’t want to give in. This is what he wanted. But she needed answers.

She ran into the Black Widow when she went to interrogate him. Romanov had stopped her, questioned her, but Y/N couldn’t be stopped. She needed her questions answered and she needed them answered now.

“I see you’ve come to bargain, puppet.” Loki smirked without turning around. The glass cage he was in gave Y/N a feigned feeling of security. She knew he could get out if he really wanted to.

“I’m not here to bargain. Just answer my question and I’ll be on my merry way.”

“It’s good to see you again, Y/N. I told you you’d be begging. I was wishing you’d come see me in my time back here on Midgard. You sure are a sight for sore eyes.” Loki finally faced her, wicked smile ever present.

“I’m not begging, Loki. Just tell me. Why’d you do it?” Y/N’s voice was a mere whisper, but she knew the God could hear her.

“You, my love, have a certain power. I’m sure by now you’ve figured out your real heritage, no?” Loki stepped closer to the glass, looking her in the eyes. The burning flame of her passion hadn’t died down even slightly. He was delighted.

“If you mean I’m not from here, I’ve been made aware. I don’t care where I’m from. Just tell me why you killed them, please.” Y/N was getting desperate.

“Your pleas are like music to my ears. You, my love, are the daughter of **Glöð** and Logi of Jotunheim. Both the God and Godess of Fire, respectively. Their only child. The rightful heir to their throne. As son of Laufey, my right to the throne is already established.”

“That’s what you want? A throne?”

“I don’t want any throne, dear. I want the throne of the world. I want to rule all nine realms. I want to be the ruler of the high grounds, overthrow Hela and rule the underworld that is Niflheim. Take up my place as King in Adgard. Rule Midgard. And you, you’ll be by my side. You’ll be my queen.”

“I’ll never be your queen.”

“Imagine the power you’ll hold. Your fire burning bright besides my ice. Ruler of all nine realms. Queen of the world.”

Y/N only now realized the glass had gone. Loki was staring directly at her, no barrier between them.

That’s when she heard it. An explosion, followed by a roar. It couldn’t be mistaken. Dr. Banner was on the loose and the ship was compromised.

_“Let chaos begin”_


End file.
